The processing power, network bandwidth, available storage space, and other resources available to computing systems have increased exponentially in recent years. Advances in storage technologies, both local and cloud-based, have led to the capture, storage, and retention of immense quantities of information in a globally distributed manner. It is a significant technical challenge to intelligently process queries against these immense data stores and deliver results that are actually meaningful.